Teaching machines, that is, devices, machines and systems which enable one to learn by listening to and interacting with mechanical or electronic means, take many forms and vary greatly in their degree of sophistication. The problem which exists with known teaching machines is that in order for the educational experience to provide sufficiently broad and extensive teaching, existing machines are too expensive for purchase by an overwhelming number of institutions desiring them. The reason for the high cost is simply that in order to provide adequate selective recall of material, full blown computers with vast electronic memories are required; and these are very expensive. A further difficulty is that computer specialists are required to program such current systems.
It is, accordingly, the object of this invention to provide a teaching machine which will perform the same function as a digital computer operating as a teaching machine at a small fraction of the cost.